Forbidden Fruit
by acewriter89
Summary: A chance meeting bring four people together. Over summer holiday they become close and share a lot but what if that all changes when school starts. Will the power if the four survive. I'm not good at summary's so please read and review. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Meeting of four Minds

_**Hey all I hope you like this. Its my first Pretty Little Liars fanfiction. I must admit I am unsure of how the idea came to me. I am upset to say that I don't Own the characters in the story.**_

_**I want to say a BIG thank you too all interested in being my Beta but a BIG BIG THANKS to **_xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx My Beta.

Please review. I love hearing what you think. It inspires me to write more. xx

_**The meeting of four minds.**_

_**Aria's POV**_

Ever since I can remember I have been best friends with Spencer, Hanna and Emily. We all attend school together and today was the first day of summer holiday. Six weeks of freedom and two weeks of homework before entering the last yeah of high school before attending college. We have all decided that we would attend Hollies college. I would study English as my Major and Miner in Art. Spencer would Major in Law and Miner in Sports. Hannah decided she was going to Major in Design and Miner in Art and Emily will Major in Sports and Miner in English.

I am sat here at the Grille waiting for Spencer to show up. We decided that we would enjoy the first night of freedom. It was going to be the four of us but Emily and Hanna both had prior engagement with their parents. I had Jack and coke in front of and was nursing it slowly listening to my i-pod! At this moment I was listening to Taylor Swifts song 22. I started tapping my foot and singing in my head when I was tapped on the shoulder but a guy who looked to be in his early 20's. He has brown longish hair but not to long that he would be mistaken as a girl and amazing blue eyes that you could get lost in. I took my head phones out and turned to look at him.

"Hi can I help?" I said shifting in the spot I was sat so I could face him better.

"I just wanted to tell you that I thought you had an amazing voice!" he tells me as he turns to walk away. I grabbed his arm and stood up as I did.

"how could you tell that I had a good voice?" I ask hoping the answer he tells me is not what I think its going to be!

"You where singing out aloud and I was just sat over there with my friend Toby and we heard you singing. I was happy listening but when I saw you had headphones in I realised that you might not knew that you where singing out loud...oh I'm Ezra by the way!" he says is a ramble and I make a note to my self that his cute when he rambles.

"Thanks I guess you saved me from further humiliation" I say while going to sit back in my chair. I go to my bag and pull out a book hoping that was the end of the conversation. I mean as much as I think he is cute I just made a fall out of myself by singing. I open the book which happens to be my well worn copy of to kill a mocking bird to the page I last read and carried on. I saw Ezra as he told me his name in the rant, walk back to the booth he shared with his friend Toby who's names I also learned in his rant. I saw them talking and Ezra get up again. He started to walk my way. I hadn't put in my headphones just in case he was coming to speak to me. Before he can reach me the grille door opens and I hear the bell above it ring and I look up and see Spencer bouncing towards my table.

"Oh My God! I am so sorry that I am late, My mum cornered me and asked me what we are doing tonight. I told her we where staying in and studying. She then of coursed asked me where my books are and I told her I left them in your car as we were studying at your house. I think I need a drink." I watch her get up and head to the bar with out even saying a word. I smile at my self and think about

how that was the second time tonight that I have been rambled at. Talking of him, I turned to see that her had returned to the booth he was sharing with his friend, but his friend was at the bar getting drinks and talking to Spencer making her smile. I watched her pick her drink up and walk back to the table smile never leaving her face. She sits down and is Silent.

"Who's that?" I ask already knowing the answer but someone had to be the first one to break the silence that had come over our table. I mean we where here to have fun.

"His names Toby and him and his friend have just moved here from New York. He asked if we would like to join them but I said I would have to check with you first!" She says looking at me with what has been come to be known as her Bambi eyes and I knew she wanted to join them. I thought for a second I mean what could be the harm. Ezra was cute and Spencer like Toby.

"Yeah sure I don't see why not" I say picking up my drink and standing from the chair I am sitting in. Spencer led the way to the booth. She said a few words to Toby but I didn't hear what because I was two busy getting lost in Ezra's piercing blue eyes. His voice is what broke me from my spell.

"So are you going to sit down or stand there all night" he says smiling at me. That's when I notice he had moved across to make room for me to sit next to him. I sit down and feel a shiver run up my spine and I shake a little.

"Are you cold?" Ezra asked me looking at me. I shake my head yes not wanting to look silly. I see him take his jacket off. He lightly puts it on my shoulders. "There lets see if that keeps you warm" I smile at him. By now Spencer and Toby are watching the pair of us and how we where with each other. Spencer was the first one to speak.

"Have we missed something here?" she asked looking at the two of us and waving her fingers between us.

"It's a funny story really" I start saying looking at Ezra, who then decides to take over.

"You see your friend here had headphones in and was singing and I went to tell her she had a good voice but as I got closer I saw she had headphones in and probably didn't know that she was singing out so I tapped her on the shoulder scaring the life out of her and told her that she was but also happen to slip in that she had a good voice. I then told her my name and she said it was nice to meet me an turned away and back to her drink without giving me her name!" he finished looking at me and smiled before saying. " So Ms please do me the honour of telling me what am I to call thee?" I looked at him and smiled an idea coming to my head. I could see that Spencer knew something was going to happen.

"Well kind sir if thee had a choice what would thee call me?" I say smiling at him and blushing slightly.

"If I was to call thee by any other name, I would call thee Melody!" He says taking my hand in his and kissing it like a gentleman would making me blush even more. I looked a Spencer who could was at a lost for words so she decided to break the sexual tension in the air the only way she knows how, by making a joke.

"Christ will you two just get a room" She say rolling her eyes and giggling. Then she did something that made me love her and hate her at the same time. "I know lets play a game of I've Never" she says looking at each of us to see the reaction of her suggestion in our faces. I could see that both men where up for the idea. I how ever was torn. I mean did I want to tell this guys my secretes? But on the other hand I would get to know more about Ezra. I mean what's the worst question that could be asked after all it all a little bit of harmless fun.

"Yeah lets do it!" I say sounding to up for it now that I get a look from the other three at the table who then just burst in to giggles. We spoke for a little while longer and decided on taking shots of Vodka. Me and Spencer brought on bottle and Ezra and Toby brought one. I collected four shot glasses and filled them up. This is when Ezra decided to speak up.

"I kinda forgot how to play this game may you please explain the rules kind Melody" which made me giggle as I kinda had forgotten that I had yet to tell Ezra my real name.

"Of course Ezra. The rules are simple. We go around each saying something we have never done for example if I was to say I've never had sex with a stranger anyone who is playing and has has sex with a stranger takes a shot!. Understand so far?" I ask him smiling. He nods his head. "OK well we play it that the person asking the question is aloud to have done it but the still have to take a shot" He nods indicating he understands what I am saying.

"OK lets play!" I say putting a shot glass in front of the other three. "OK I'll go first! I've never driven a car?" I say making the first one easy but getting weird looks from the others. "I thought I would make the first one easy!" I explain taking a shot and watch the other follow suit. I turned to Ezra indicating that it was no his turn. I could see that we was thinking and that's when I heard his question.

"I've never had sex?" He says smiling at me as it the question was mainly aimed at me. I was unsure of what to do. I mean I have never had sex! I was saving myself for someone I really loved. I decided I was going to play this game honest so as the other three took their shots my just sat in front of me. I remember when Spencer told me all about losing her virginity. She was dating this guy called Wren and he was a jerk but Spencer thought she loved him and that he loved her but she found out soon after giving him what he wanted he was nothing but a two faced liar who never deserved in the first place. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard his voice.

"Hey there Melody you with us?" he asks me his voice so soft. I look at him and smile and say.

"So who's turn is it?" I smile and the game carries on with Toby's question.

"I've never regretted sleeping with someone" he says as he takes a shot. Followed by Ezra followed by Spencer. It was now Spencer's turn and I was scared at what she would say because she already knew all my secrets.

"I've never wanted to make out with a stranger I met that night?" She says looking at me as to say drink up. I did as I have to admit to myself that if I had the chance I would definitely kiss Ezra. I was happy to see that I was not the only one that took a drink but the other three did also. This went on for about three hours and was fun but I needed the tolit so I got up.

"I'm just heading to the bathroom!"I say looking at Ezra with a smile making sure his looking at me. I turn around and walk away from him wiggling my hips.

I had just finished washing my hands when the bathroom door open and Ezra walks in and I turn to look at him and smile.

"I do believe that this is the women's bathroom" I say drying my hands with a paper towel and walk towards him. I go to walk past him and back into the bar when he grabs my elbow and pulls me closer to him and kisses me. I have never felt so lost in a kiss. I feel him pick me up and sit me on the side where the sinks are. I pull back and look at him. I grab his shirt and pull him closer to me. I kiss him again this time deeper, only pulling apart when needing air. I smiled and hoped down from where he had placed me and made my way back to the booth that the four of us had been sharing for the last four hours but stopped before sitting down as there was Spencer and Toby lips locked. Spencer was basically sat on Toby's lap.

I stood there and watched for a few minutes before a arm snaked around my waist and kisses placed on my neck. I turned in the arms to see Ezra. I smiled up at him and kissed him. This night was perfect.

_**Ok so I hope you all Liked it. I am writing chapter two at the moment and will have it with you as soon as possible. **_

_**Please Review...It inspires me to write more :P**_


	2. Double Date

_**Hey all here in the latest chapter. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to load it. I hope you enjoy it. I am in the midst of writing chapter three. **_

_**Please let me know what you think. **_

_**Review -A**_

_**I don't own this show. I am just a fellow addict. **_

_**Double date.**_

_**Ezra's POV**_

It had been three day's since I meet Aria. I had finally gotten her real name out of her and she was all I could think about. I couldn't get my mind off her. I was so happy when she asked me if I wanted to swap numbers.

_We part from kissing and look over to Spencer and Toby and see they are now talking. I guess all with all that kissing they must have come up for air. I took Aria's hand and walked over to the booth allowing her to slide in first. I slide up by her side and put my arm around her shoulder. I smile when I feel her snuggle into me. _

"_Tell me Melody, am I going to have to keep calling you by that or will I ever learn your real name?" I ask smiling down at her. She looks up at me and answers._

"_Aria my name is Aria!" I look at her getting lost in her eyes._

"_Aria it suits you!" She sits up and kisses quickly on the lips. I never wanted this night to finish. _

"_We should get going. I have to be up early for work tomorrow! Can I please have you number?" She asked me while she stands up and put her light jacket on. I smile at her and ask her for her phone and she passes me her Iphone and I type in my number and ring my phone so I have her number. I watch as her and Spencer walk away._

I had just finished my morning jog when I heard my phone go off. I looked at it to see a message from Aria.

**Hey, can't stop thinking about you. How are you this morning? :)**

I smile to myself. Happy that she had texted first. I had wanted to text her when I woke but but I thought it might have been a bit too soon. I decided to reply

_**Hey I'm good just finished jogging. I can't stop thinking about you either. Have you got much planned for today?**_

I smile and walk in to my apartment that I share with Toby. I smile at him. I'm the first one to speak. "Hey I'm gonna head for a shower and then pop to the shops and go to shop, let me know if you want anything." I sat heading to the bathroom but am stopped by his voice.

"Have you heard from Aria?" He asked causally but my guess is he wanted to know about Spencer. I turned to face him.

"yeah she texted me not long ago! Why?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"No reason!" he says as I walk away but stop when he speaks again. "I haven't heard from Spencer yet I'm kind of scared she won't like me" he tells me but before I answer my phone goes off. I look at the message and smile.

**Hanging with Spencer! She won't shut about Toby! Fancy meeting us? Bring Toby if you can! I think Spencer is smitten! **

I laugh at this earning my self a dirty look from Toby. I shake my head and speak up.

"Aria just text me, she said Spencer won't shut up about you and did we want to meet up with them" I say looking at Toby and watching a smile come across his face and he asked me why I was taking so long to reply, to tell them that we would be with them in an hours. I do as he asks as he rushes past me to get changed.

_**Yeah we will be there in an hour! Oh and trust me when I say Spencer is not the only one smitten. **_I paused typing for a moment debating what to put when I decided I would just go for it and returned to writing the text. **_I can say 100% that Toby is smitten and I am also! :p. _**

I put my phone and head for a shower and to get ready. I can't believe that is an hour I would be able to get lost in the hazel chocolate eyes of Aria and maybe is I played my card right be able to kiss her again. To me she tasted like coffee and strawberry's which is crazy because I know we where both drunk when we first kiss.

I jumped out the shower and headed to my room to get dressed. I had decided to wear my denim washed jeans with my grey jumper with the hood sleeves rolled up. On my feet I placed my Nike trainers. I was ready for what the day had in store for me. I picked up my phone and saw I had a text from Aria.

**Looking forward to seeing you soon then! Smitten is only one word to describe how I feel ecstatic being another. I could go on and on but I'd rather tell you in person. Meet us at the Grille. You know where it is right?**

I smiled at this. I wonder what it was that she wanted to tell me in person. I walked into the living room and saw that Toby was already sat waiting for me. He was wearing a pair of light jeans with tears at the knees and a light blue button down t-shirt. Sported with a pair of black dock martins.

"What took you so long?" he asked me and all I did was shake my head at him. "come on man lets go! He says throwing me my car keys. On the way to the car I decided to sent Aria a text.

_**Looking forward to seeing you! Just left the house. Won't be long! X**_

It took about ten minutes to get to The Grille from our apartment. I parked the car and locked the door, and headed to in to the Grille from the car park. Walked in and spotted the girls straight away. They where sat at a small table for four in the corner. We walked over. Just as I reached the table, Aria looked up and I saw a smile come to her face. She stood up as I reach the table and leaned over give me a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek. Spencer did the same with Toby but had more blush in her cheeks.

"Do you want a drink?"Aria asked me breaking my thought and bringing me round.

"No it's ok Ill get one! Did you want another one?" I ask smiling as her and pointing to her cup.

"I'll come up with you" she says standing up and taking my hand as we walk over to the short que.

We got our drinks. I grabbed a latte and she got a Mocha. We went and sat at the table where Toby and Spencer where already in a full make out session.

Me and Aria decided this would be a good time to get to know each other better. We spoke for half an hour and I got to learn that Aria love old movies and is thinking of majoring in English and wants to be and English teacher. She is 18 and graduated high school three weeks ago and starts as a freshman at Hollis in the fall. I told her that I was starting my first job in the fall as a teacher and that I love to write short stories and also watch old movies. She said she liked to right but kept it to herself mainly.

"I'd love to read some of your stuff" I say hoping she said yes.

"Really?" she said sounding shocked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I. I mean your smart, funny and I am really looking forward to getting to know you better" I say moving closer my lips moving towards hers. I finish the distance and kiss her full on the lips. I wasn't going to let this girl get away. I broke the kiss when air became to much.

"Be my girlfriend I ask"

_**Hope you enjoyed. I know I enjoyed writing it. I will try my hardest to get chapter three done asap as I am now on holiday for a few days.**_

_**Please Review. I don't want to have to go all A on you :) Let me know if you have any idea of where you would like this story to go. **_


End file.
